


almost like we've met before

by emiibry



Series: see me later 'verse [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, also, and then he's like "lol no oops", barry is playing pokémon go, cisco sees a cute boy and is like "wow!!! i think i know him??", this is rlly cracky I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiibry/pseuds/emiibry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco thought he looked familiar, but after talking to him, he'd rather just get to know the guy.</p><p>or</p><p>In the new timeline, Cisco sees Barry and wants to go introduce himself? So here's that I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	almost like we've met before

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i wrote this at 1am and it's really short and doesn't make any sense
> 
> also doesn't correlate with the new season first look at all so yeah
> 
> i hate my writing

Cisco watched from the window as the lanky man crossed the street. He'd been staring for quite a few minutes, his latte growing colder every second that ticked by. Periodically furrowing his brow, pulling his hair behind his ears. It just wasn't adding up.

Following him would be super creepy, Cisco told himself sternly. Didn't stop the pull in his stomach telling him to go talk to this guy. If not to jog his memory of the reason for the familiarity of seeing him, then to just introduce himself. The guy was pretty cute, so if all else failed, Cisco could definitely just flirt his way out of an awkward conversation, right?

Cisco pulled himself from his thoughts, throwing caution to the wind and standing abruptly from his seat in the small coffeehouse he frequented. He looked down at the latte he'd allowed to go cold, frowning before throwing it in the trash.

He practically ran out, the door dinging behind him, October breeze flowing through his hair as he not-so-subtly jogged towards the tall (woah, taller up close, okay) guy who was currently staring down at his phone with a frustrated expression across his face. 

Cisco stood for a second, mind going blank and words not available. He didn't think through what he was actually going to say to this guys when he got over here. 

Although apparently, he didn't have to, as the other man suddenly raised his eyes as if realizing Cisco was standing there. Cisco was about to crumble under his gaze.

"Hey?" The Guy™ said, sounding a lot more like a question than a statement. Cisco's eyes widened when he spoke, like it surprised him. He could've sworn he saw the corner of the man's mouth lift.

"I–" Cisco stuttered. Stop acting weird, he reminded himself. "Hey. Sorry. I thought you looked familiar so I was gonna come over here and say hi but... yeah, sorry. I'll just-" 

He moved to walk away, that was a disaster. He'd just get another latte and go home and watch Game of Thrones or something. That would make up for his most awkward encounter of the week.

"Hey, wait! That's fine, man. I totally don't mind. Who did you think I was?" There was a friendly lilt in his voice, and something told Cisco that it was always there. He turned back around.

He bit his lip, he really didn't know where he thought he'd seen this guy before, he just seemed super familiar. But Cisco had no idea why.

"Y'know, I don't really know? I saw you, from over there-" he pointed to where he'd been sitting, "and it was like I knew you from somewhere. I thought I'd remember by the time I got over here."

The guy nodded. "Ah. Well, I'm Barry. Does that... ring any bells?"

Barry? Cisco wracked his brain, the name not attached to any memories. He shook his head, and frowned.

"Not really. I'm Cisco, though."

Barry smiled, reached his hand out and Cisco shook it. He was kinda freaking on the inside.

Cisco shifted his feet nervously, "So. Have I completely interrupted your day?"

"Ha, no. I was kinda... playing Pokémon Go? I needed to be interrupted. Thanks for that." Barry laughed, and Cisco laughed right back.

"Hey, man. Ain't no shame in going Pokémon hunting. And no problem." Cisco continued to chuckle, growing less anxious and more comfortable talking to Barry.

"Well, then maybe we should go together sometime?" Barry asked, Cisco stilled and saw him biting the inside of his cheek nervously. He also felt his own cheeks warm.

Barry freaked out before he could even reply. "I mean– Sorry! Sorry, ignore me, that sounded really weird and forward, I'm so sorry–"

"Dude. I am like, the definition of weird and forward. I would love to hang out with you. I was mentally prepared to flirt my way out of this conversation if it got too awkward, but you beat me there and it wasn't even awkward yet!" 

Cisco took a breath as he finished, rocking back on his heels and grinning lopsidedly. Barry looked kinda surprised.

"We should exchange numbers." Cisco said, "Y'know, to arrange a Pokémon hunt, obviously." Barry laughed.

"Totally."

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter @barrysramon or on tumblr @bariscowest
> 
> constructive criticism is always appreciated !! always looking for advice to improve my writing.
> 
> love u. hope ur having a good week, friend.


End file.
